CRIMSON HEART Toga Himiko
by Ino Leonhardt
Summary: Himiko x todos one-shots TOGA HAREM Serie de one-shots.
1. Introducción

**Introducción.**

**Esto será una serie de one-shots con los shipps de Himiko Toga.**

**Los shipps pueden ser esperados (Como el DekuxToga) o inesperados, sorpresivos (ejemplo: MirioxToga :v)**

**Los one-shot no siempre estarán en el universo de Boku No Hero, ¿a qué me refiero? Que puedo escribir alguna en el universo escolar, un mundo paralelo, un universo mágico, etc. Aunque trataré que la mayoría esté en su universo original.**

**Las historias pueden ser raras, o puede que algo no cuadre. Los personajes, en alguna posiblemente me salgan distintos, obviamente trataré de que no sea así.**

**Incluso aceptaré pedidos si así lo desean. ¡O ideas! ¡sería mejor!**

**El siguiente apartado será el primer One-shot.**

**Si no te gustan las historias o los personajes eres libre de retirarte.**

**No soy la mejor escritora, ¡pero trataré de que mis fanfics sean de su agrado!**

**Y espero contar con su apoyo, sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Cuál shipps deseas?**


	2. DabiToga

**___**

**_DABI X TOGA_**

**___**

"Un quirk increíble, eres casi lo que estaba buscando, pero no es suficiente. Supongo que tendré que intentarlo de nuevo. Fuera de mi vista"

Recordaba las palabras que su padre le había dirigido. No conforme con su primera "creación" como él le llamaba, intentó otra vez.

Meses después nació la que vendría siendo su hermana, Fuyumi, a la que su padre también consideró un fracaso.

Después de ella llegó Natsuo, su hermano menor y otra decepción para su progenitor.

Finalmente, nació quién sería su orgullo. Su hermano menor, Todoroki Shōto. Con un doble capricho, fuego Y hielo. Él era exactamente lo que su padre quería.

Fué testigo de lo que el hombre hacía con Shōto. Él lo entrenaba a niveles extremos para un niño, lo golpeaba y alejaba de los demás. Justo lo que hizo con él y cada unos de sus hermanos antes de ser los malogros de su padre.

Tōya quería ayudar a su hermano menor, más bien, todos sentían cierta lástima por Shōto. Se había vuelto la esperanza del sueño superficial del héroe número dos, siendo eso estaba sufriendo más de lo que sufrió él mismo.

Y se estaba volviendo casi igual a él

Su madre había arrojado agua hirviendo en la cara de Shōto, Y después fue llevada a un centro psiquiátrico porque a palabras de su padre, ella había enloquecido.

Fué cuando Tōya enfureció. El constante maltrato de parte de él mayor trastornó a su madre. ¿Qué culpa tenían ella y Shōto del monstruo que tenían por Padre?

Con el único deseo de ayudar a sus hermanos y sacar a su madre de ese lugar, Tōya estaba dispuesto a avanzar en contra de su padre Y defender a Shōto.

Dejó su casa. Sufriendo por el estado de su madre y hermanos. Tōya cambió. Estuvo en peleas Y diferentes situaciones que lo convirtieron en lo que es ahora.

Él iba a volver por sus hermanos pero no pudo hacer nada más que odiarlos cuando vió que Fuyumi Y Natsuo le temían y obedecían. Y Shōto... él se había vuelto una copia de Endeavor, su padre. Una especia de robot a su disposición, a sus ordenes. Y que todos habían sacado de su mente a su madre.

Él ya no sabía que hacer. Endeavor ganó, Y no podría regresar a casa Y rescatar a sus hermanos porque ahora les aborrecía por seguir a ese hombre. No tenía a dónde ir e incluso se sintió débil y frágil. Odió eso con todas su fuerza Y quiso avanzar solo a un rumbo desconocido.

Hasta que llegó esta molesta chica infantil.

Él la observó. Ella limpiaba sus cuchillos con suma delicadeza y pasión.

Toga no comenzó siendo como es, igual que él. Conoce la historia, en donde Toga fué corrompida.

Esta chica no siempre fue una asesina desquiciada. Él la conoció cuando ella era inocente, amable Y confiada.

Cuando él aún era bueno. Curiosamente se enamoró de esta niña, que no hacía nada más que sonreír y buscar amigos, le encantó lo noble y dulce de su ser.

Ella, cuando aún era normal le ayudó. Le brindó una mano y apoyó, aconsejó y él se enamoró.

Pero ella cambió.

Y él un día fue testigo del porque.

Nadie la apreció, la quiso o amó. Su familia y amigos la despreciaba por cargar un quirk de sangre. Abusaban de ella, la maltraban.

Hasta que Himiko enloqueció, sí, ella también. Enloqueció y los paró a la fuerza.

Él presenció como, en la salida de su escuela asesinó brutalmente a un grupo de niñas, las que le molestaban. Y él no se inmutó, no llamó a la policía o intentó detenerla. Por alguna razón, él lo disfrutó.

Tampoco se alejó cuando ella terminó y sonreía, reía a carcajadas y de manera psicópata. A él le siguió encantando.

Ellos se unieron, y juntos entraron a la liga de villanos en donde actualmente están.

Tōya, o mejor dicho, Dabi, el nombre con el que se le conoce; pasa todas las noches esperando el día en que se reúna con su "Linda" familia.

Tal vez dejaría que Toga haga los cortes que quiera a su "padre", y se sacie tanto como desee de su sangre.

Él lo disfrutaría. Disfrutaría simplemente ver a Toga, porque seguía enamorado de la niña noble que le ayudó. Claro, que ahora esa niña ya no estaba, en su lugar había una asesina loca. Pero esta amante de la sangre algún día fue quien le apoyó y sonrió.

A pesar de su brusco cambió, él seguía amándola.

Y cada noche esperaba el día en el que juntos harían caer a los héroes como Endeavor.

_

**Extrañamente se me ocurrió esto, ya qué en realidad yo iba a empezar con un DekuToga.**

**Tal vez fue por las dos historias** **DabiToga que leí ayer...**

**Ya había dicho que no soy buena.**

**Está bajo su responsabilidad leer las mierdas que escribo.**

**Sinceramente no me gustó que quedó, ya que para esto pensé en una historia completa y haberlo acortada a un One-shot...**

**¡Tampoco voy hacer la historia completa! ya que luego me olvidó de ella.**

**¿Quieres algún shipp en específico?**


	3. TodoToga

**_**

**_TODOTOGA_**

**___**

Todoroki se alejó unos cuántos centímetros para poder atacar. Después que recibir un corte profundo en su estómago, se dió cuenta de que subestimó a su rival.

Fué un idiota, después de todo, ella era una villana. Ella era muy ágil, y tenía una velocidad que lo superaba. Lo peor es que aún no sabía cuál era su quirk.

No, ella no era más fuerte que él. Ella solo estuvo en el momento perfecto para atacar después de que él haya terminado un combate, del cuál salió muy cansado y algo herido.

— Me gusta... — murmuró lo suficientemente audible para que él escuché. Se enderezó, rompiendo su postura de batalla y le miró. Ese gran sonrojo que parecía que nunca se le quitaba, esa gran sonrisa que no le advertía nada bueno, y esos profundos ojos, en los que no podía ver nada más que locura.

Él frunció el ceño, claramente sin entender.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó confundido, pero alerta

Ella señaló su misma cara, cada vez parecía más excitada.

— Tú quemadura — dijo por fin y lamió sus labios.

Todoroki permaneció en silencio. Era... lo más estúpido y complejo que un enemigo le había dicho.

No se permitió pensar, ya que debía ser una estrategia de ella. Ignoró a su cuerpo, que rogaba porque la herida que ella le había hecho sea sanada, e imploraba descanso. Creó una gran barrera de hielo y dió la vuelta para atacar con fuego mientras ella estaba distraída. Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta no la encontró y su presencia parecía haber desaparecido.

— ¿Escapó...? — preguntó al aire, desconcertado. Cayó al suelo de rodillas ante el dolor y jadeó, observó su estómago, sus movimientos excesivos habían agrandado la herida y la sangre, aunque leve, no paraba de salir.

Tensó la mandíbula, sin saber qué hacer. Si se quedaba ahí, definitivamente moriría desangrado; si intentaba buscar a alguien caminando, corría el mismo riesgo, pero estaba fatigado.

Se recostó en un árbol, esperaría solo unos minutos a que el cansancio le pase, necesitaba un poco de energía para volver al campamento.

Escuchó un ruido muy cerca de él, pero antes de reaccionar... Toga estaba sobre él. Con las piernas a sus costados, sus manos descansaban en los hombros de Shōto, y sus rostros estaban cerca.

Se quedó inmóvil. Ver aquella sínica

sonrisa de cerca le revolvía el estómago y lo dejaba sin escapatoria.

Ella presionó sus estómago mientras sonreía, y escuchar los gritos de dolor del bicolor le hizo reír.

— Eres tan lindo... y estás tan herido — ella acercó aún más su rostro, pero el dolor que sentía era más fuerte y no lo notó, hasta que ella le agarró de las mejillas y le obligó a mirarla —. Y yo estoy tan enamorada...

Todoroki se quedó en completo shock ante sus palabaras. ¿Ella enamorada de él? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucharos ruidos cercanos, seguidos de las voces de sus amigos, buscándolo.

Toga frunció el ceño, pero después de una mirada a su amado, sonrió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Se puso de pie e hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida y comenzó a correr, a los pocos metros lejos de él ella se detuvo y se acercó de nuevo, él temió y cerró los ojos, ni siquiera con energía para defenderse. Abrió los ojos al sentir una suave presión en sus labios, un casto beso, para después ver como de sus labios, ella pasaba a la quemadura de su ojo y de igual forma le besaba.

No fué capaz de reaccionar si no hasta cuando ella habló.

— Prometo que volveremos a vernos, Shōto — ella dijo, tan feliz como era posible y se alejó.

Casi al instante llegó Sero y al verlo llamó a sus amigos. Todos estaban preocupados y le ayudaron a caminar, hicieron lo que pudieron con unas bendas que Momo creó y lo llevaron al campamento.

Pero Todoroki no estaba pensando en ellos o en su herida, sino en aquella villana.

Shōto llevó su mano a la quemadura que su madre le causó en el pasado, y suavemente rozó los dedos en donde hace unos minutos, los labios de la criminal estaban.

— ¿Te escuentras bien, Todoroki-kun? Estás muy pensativo. Llegaremos pronto al campamento — Momo habló y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. El bicolor asintió y volvió su vista al camino.

Extrañamente, él se encontraba bien, mucho mejor que antes de que la rubia villana le besara. E inconscientemente, él se preguntó a sí mismo en su mente, cuándo sería su próximo encuentro con esa chica psicópata.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A pedido, llegó el TodoToga.

Ésta pareja me encanta como nadie tiene idea, pero no hay ningún fic de ellos y me duele. Es el precio por ser un shipo crack en exceso...

¡Pero contribuiré a esta causa con este one-shot!

¡Gracias por leer!

No vemos en el próximo.

¿Alguna sugerencia?


End file.
